My Human
by lederra
Summary: Monty, an unwanted 'retired' canine officer meets an unwanted 'active' police detective and so their journey together begins.
1. Chapter 1

My Human

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the NCI: Los Angeles universe they are the property of their creator and make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: Monty, is an unwanted 'retired' police dog who finds an unlikely friend, in the form of an unwanted 'active' police officer, and so their journey together begins.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first time I met him I was in a kennel, slinking at the back of it, trying to hide from the humans that wandered about, looking into the kennels on occasion, seeing if they could find a canine to take home. I could hear their words but not make out anything from them except that they were normally bad sounds, sounds that hurt my head and filled me with fear.

I remembered that I had not always been afraid of humans, that at one time I had liked being around them, some could be kind, they had given me treats especially when I had done something good, like sniffing out the funny white powders and other things but that had all changed a while back, when there had been a really big loud noise and it had blown me and the human who had worked me off our feet, a huge fireball rushing towards us from that which, just moments before had been a building but was now, nothing but a pile a broken stonework, as broken as the human who had laid on the ground, not far from me.

A noise at the front of the kennel had me looking up in fear, for at the fenced doorway to my kennel stood a human, unlike any that had stood there looking at me before. He looked a kind of unkempt look, in his too baggy clothes of a T-shirt and even baggier jeans, a long coat, somewhat dirty and smelly.

It was a pleasant change from most humans who covered their bodies in all kinds of sprays and other odours, to mask their own natural smell, to finally smell a human for the way he was suppose to smell was nice and despite his smelliness, I liked the smell of this human,

He was making noises but not noises like the other humans had made, his noises did not hurt my head and I moved closer to him but not too close in case his sounds changed, he might not have looked or smelled or more importantly sounded like those other humans but it did not mean that I trusted him, not yet anyway!

But then he walked away and so I slinked back to the back of my cage and laid down again.

XxX

Marty made his way back to the front of the kennels, he was looking for the kennel master, he knew he was somewhere around, he had seen him when he had come in the front, in a back office.

One of his few friends on the force, who worked in the canine division of the LAPD had told him about one of the dogs they had here, it was a mongrel and a former canine officer of the LAPD, who had served faithfully ever since it had been a scrawny pup that no one had wanted, and who had been hurt badly when the building he and his handler had been searching had blown up suddenly.

The handler, he had been told had been killed but the dog, at first despite his injuries, had been kept on by the department once its physical injures had healed. It however, had been the mental injuries the dog had sustained that had caused the department to finally abandon the dog to the city pound.

Since it's abandonment, it had been re-homed a few times but every time for some reason or other, the dog was constantly being abandoned and sent back to the pound, now the dog was considered unlikely to ever be re-homed permanently and it was about to be put down.

Marty, himself knew what it was like to be unwanted, especially by the LAPD, they didn't really want him, at least not some of them, he had a few friends in the department, but most of those that worked the streets and those in charge, despised him.

So, looking back at the unwanted unkempt dog that had wandered back to lay at the back of his kennel when Marty had left made his mind up for him.

If no one else wanted Monty the retired police dog, then he would give him a home!

* * *

A/N: A small taster chapter, always do small chapters to start with, just to see if readers like the story idea! I have only recently got into this fandom after seeing some of the episodes in the TV, then spent the following weekend or two just totally watching all the episodes so far of this series and got completely hooked. This fandom needs more Monty stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Monty peered out the back window of the car he was currently travelling in, the smelly human who he had thought had walked off and left him, was driving. He watched the streets of the city pass him by, the pound miles back, he had been so pleased to leave that horrible place, he never wanted to go back there but he knew he probably would.

Most of the silly human creatures who had given him a home before had never kept him for long, he had tried to fit in but for some reason, they found his way of trying to fit in, from marking his scent around their homes or chewing the odd shoe or two, to be a bit too much.

Admittedly the last home he had been in, it had not been his fault what had happened to the woman of the house, how was he suppose to have known that the silly human, was going to go and sit on the seat he had just marked with his scent. Her screams at having a wet bum after sitting in his pee on the seat had hurt his ears and the ears of every other creature that had been in the vicinity at the time.

Monty sighed as he settled back on the back seat of the car, it smelled nice like the human who was driving, not sterile like some of the vehicles he had been in, or of other canines pee. He sniffed deeper of the seat and an odour caught his attention, moving about a little, his nose following a scent that was oddly tantalising, it was making his mouth water and he eventually saw a lumpy package on the floor.

He glanced over at the human driving before reaching down and snapping the package with his jaw, carefully lifting it up from the floor and placing it on the seat in front of him, sniffing around a little, to make sure there was nothing about the package that would harm him, then he ripped off the outside of the package, to find inside the half remains of a burger.

XxX

Marty kept his eyes on the road, he could hear the dog moving about on the back seat but he could not risk taking his eyes off of the road to see if it was alright, glancing up quickly at the front mirror, he saw the dog sniffing around on the back seat, getting a good smell of his car.

He smiled to himself, so far so good, he thought, the dog did not seem too concerned at having been removed from the pound, if anything he had seemed rather pleased to be out of that horrible place, Marty knew he would have been, if he had been the dog on the back seat behind him.

The dog looked like he was fine, he was sniffing away like a trooper and Marty wondered for a moment what it was that had caught the dogs attention, he knew his car needed cleaning out, he had meant to have done it a few weeks back but then he had had to go undercover as a homeless guy and so he had for the last weeks been living in his car, normally he would have left his own personal vehicle at home, but the weather had been positively evil for the last few weeks in LA and he had not wanted to end up ill, so he had taken it with him.

The sign for a pet store was on the road up ahead of him and he decided to pull to the right of the road so he could visit the store and get stuff that the dog would need, he also thought to himself, he would have t come up with a name for his new friend, he could not continue thinking of him as 'dog' or use his police number, that did not seem right for a dog that was for all intents and purposes, no longer an active police dog, so a more friendly name was needed.

Pulling to a stop in a parking space in front of the pet store, he glanced over to see if the dog wanted to come with him, but the dogs eyes were shut and he looked content where he was and Marty, was not mean enough to wake him and drag him into the store with him.

Opening the door and hopping out quickly, shutting it quietly so as not to disturb his canine passenger, he moved with purpose into the shop, missing the dogs eyes opening just a slight bit watching him as he left and entered the store.

XxX

The moment Monty heard the human hop out of the car and the car door close, he opened his eyes just an inch and then when he was sure it was safe, the human had entered the store and was lost from view, he sat up on the back seat and started to root around some more. He had chomped down the half eaten burger he had found but he was still hungry and his sensitive nose had detected another tantalising odour, same as the one before but stronger than the old one.

He sniffed all over the back seat but found nothing that could possibly be the lovely odour he was smelling, so he hopped through the space between the front seats and started to sniff around some more.

Eventually he found the source of the stronger, more tantalising odour, another package which he was certain was another burger. He had missed the taste of burgers while being stuck in that pound, he remembered how his old human partner had given him a burger when he had done a good job, as a reward, or as one of the rewards he would give him.

He pulled the burger out of the bag it had stuffed in, without ripping the bag or in fact even removing it too much from under the seat where it had been hidden and moved back between the space of the two seats. Laying down on the back seat again before happily munching down on a whole burger, the juices running from the meat onto his legs which he then happily licked up.

XxX

It had taken Marty longer than he thought it would in buying some dog food and other bits for the dog, he had thought to go in quick and pick up the first few things he saw but the place was a veritable Aladdin's cavern of treats and toys for animals of all kinds, not just canines.

As Marty stared at almost bewilderment at the array of items, a sales assistant came up to him and asked him if he needed any help.

"Is there anything in particular you need sir?" the young man had asked him.

Marty glanced at the teenager next to him before answering.

"Yeah, I have just taken on a dog from the pound, about 5 years old, what do you recommend?"

"Well the dog section is the next isle over and I would recommend this dog food for a dog of that age sir, and do you have a bed for your new canine friend?"

Marty looked at the cans of food the young man pointed at and nodded, picking up enough for a few days. He shook his head at the question of a bed, he had not even thought of something like that. The young man next to him smiled and led him over to a pile of basic dog beds on the other side of the isle.

The one nearest to Marty looked as though it would do, and he nodded at it, his hands at the moment full of dog food and the young man obliged by picking it up for him and carrying it back to the counter for Marty and ringing up the price of the bed and the tinned food.

"That comes to $23 sir," he looked at Marty rather expectantly, like he was almost wondering how Marty could afford what he was about to pay for and which to be fair, Marty thought, he did at that moment look like a homeless bum.

He pulled the money out of his wallet and paid for the food and bed and then headed back out to his car, the one good thing he thought as he placed the items on the passenger seat of his car, at least he would be home soon and both he and his new friend, who was still snoozing on the back seat, could be tucking into some well deserved food.

He thought with glee of the burger that he had hidden under the front seat of his car which he was more than looking forward to when he got home, it had been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so pleased that a number of readers have chosen to follow this story and thank you, all of you for your reviews. This story is going to be a bit slow to start with as Monty and Marty get to know each other. Kensi and the rest of the gang will be in the story eventually but at the moment it will just be Marty and Monty getting use to each others habits and behaviours.

* * *

Marty searched the front of his car, pulling out bits and pieces as well as the bag containing his food, he could have sworn that he had brought a burger as well as fries, to eat when he got home but the burger was no where to be found, the fries were there but no burger. He growled to himself, that blasted guy at the counter had stitched him up good, thinking that Marty was nothing but a worthless bum, he had taken the money for the burger but not put it in, just typical he thought.

Well at least the dog would have something nice to eat today, he knew the food that the poor animals were given at the pound was not the best that money could buy after all the city pound was not exactly made of money. He made his way back to his apartment with the bag that contained just the fries, at least he could eat them tonight even though he had been looking forward to tucking into the juicy gut busting burger that had been, or he had thought had been in the bag too.

Pushing open the door of his apartment, he grinned to himself and thought 'I really need to give him a name or at least find out from my friend what his name had been,' he knew that most of the canine handlers gave their hounds a nickname instead of just the serial number that the dogs were given upon acceptance to the LAPD. The hound was no longer in the kitchen where he had left him but he could hear him somewhere in the rest of the apartment.

As he was about to go and find the missing pooch, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and he pulled it out, grinning when he saw the name of the caller, it was just the person he needed to find out the name of the hound he had just acquired.

"Hey Rick, I was just thinking about you!"

He heard a deep chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Now, now Marty I have told you before, I am a happily married man so you will just have to go and try and give your love to another, for I am taken old friend."

"Oh ha ha," Marty replied, smiling, as he heard his old friend laugh again.

"No, I was wandering if the hound that you were concerned about, which is now in my home, somewhere? Had a name other than his police number?"

The sound of a slight bang from his bedroom had Marty moving towards it swiftly the room, the phone still glued to his ear as his friend Rick told him about police dog No:44278697312 or as it was better known to his previous handler, Monty!

As Marty reached the door of his bedroom, another bang was heard and he thanked his friend and hung up on him at the sight within his bedroom. The hound or rather Monty, he told himself had somehow found a way into his closet and was rummaging within, the occasional item that he picked up and did not like, the dog was tossing out the way and moving his way into the back of the closet, as if making himself a nest or bed.

"Hey what are you doing?" Marty asked the hound, the back end of which was wiggling as the dog found something he seemed to like. Ignoring Marty, who stood behind in a somewhat dazed amusement at what Monty was doing.

XxX

Monty perked his ears up as he felt the car he had been travelling in stop for a second time, its engine turning off. He lifted his head up, a little somewhat groggy, it had been a long journey from 'prison', the name he himself thought of for the pound. Outside the window of the car he could see a rather nice building, the type that he remembered his old handler had lived in with his family, that he had sometimes taken Monty to.

The human that had been driving who had taken him from the pound, turned off the engine and opened the door getting out and then came and opened the door next to Monty, he reached in for the leash that was attached to his collar and pulled him gently from the car.

"Welcome to my humble home hound!"

Monty was feeling a little unsure and nervous but so far, the human had not done anything to harm him so he figured that perhaps he would be safe here and he allowed Marty to pull him towards a set of stairs that took him up to a rather impressive looking door.

Upon opening the door, the human released him from the leash and allowed him to wander in, which he did, sniffing as he padded his way around the room. The smells within or some of them were familiar, kind of reminded him of home, his home with his old handler and the memory brought a small jolt of sadness to Monty, as he knew he would never see his old handler again or his home.

He heard the door closing and saw that the human was no longer wit him and he padded through the doorway, into another room where he looked over to the window, jumping on the sofa to look out. He could see the shaggy human walking down the stairs to his vehicle which he opened, the passenger side of it and got down on his knees and it looked as though he was rummaging under the vehicle.

Losing interest in what the human was doing, Monty slid off the sofa and started wandering around the apartment. He paused at the doorway of the kitchen again but saw, so far that there was nothing in the kitchen that interested him, except for the food that the human had brought him and which now was on the counter.

Taking a deep sniff, there was an odour that caught his attention and he followed it, till he came to another room which looked a little less tidy than the rest of the apartment. In the middle of the room near the window was a messy unmade bed, blankets and pillows tossed here and there.

He wandered over to the bed and sniffed it, jumping up on it and sniffing the linen before he decided to leave his mark, his scent, then he moved on. Moving over to a door that was partly opened he pushed his snout into the small box like room, inside hanging up, well mostly hanging up were clothes, some like the ones, the human was wearing but some were nicer and a few were rougher.

On the floor of the closet were a mixture of boxes and objects that Monty found interesting, the scents delighting his senses and he started to root through, tossing aside items that did not have a nice a scent and others he sniffed with ecstasy. As his attention was on the items he had found he did not hear Marty coming onto the flat nor stand behind him.

* * *

A/N: So Monty is making himself at home, marking Marty's bed with his scent for one. Hmm, wonder how Marty will feel about that when h goes to go to bed, unless he discovers it much earlier?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it has been a long long time since I last updated this story and apologies for that, I had an unfortunate 2 month stay in hospital thanks to double Pneumonia and when I came out I couldn't get back into a writing mood for a bit but hopefully I am now.

It is thanks to Honus47 that I have now started to write again for this story.

* * *

Marty yawned he was getting tired and he knew that although he did not need to get up in the morning, he still had a lot to do. He had been away from his apartment for quite some time on his last undercover assignment and he wanted to get his home tidied up, even more so he really wanted a shower to remove all traces of the streets off of him.

He wandered into his bathroom but not before checking to see what Monty was up to and he saw that he was presently dragging the bed he had brought him into his closet, Marty raised an eyebrow at the dogs actions, but as long as he was not ripping his clothes apart or not causing any other damage then he could live with the hound wanting to live in his closet if he wanted to.

Stripping off his clothes as he walked towards his much needed shower, he had not noticed the smell of urine coming from his bed, he had noticed a slight smell of urine but assumed that it was him, after all living on the streets does tend to give a person a little bit of a urine smell at times he thought. 'Especially as you can not always be too sure what it is you are sleeping on' he thought to himself. Even though this time it had been his car he had been sleeping in, so the issue of worrying about what he might be sleeping on had not come up so much.

He stepped into the shower and groaned a sigh of relief, it felt good to feel the water pour down over him, and he unknotted the kinks in his back, he was getting to old to keep roughing it as a 'homeless' guy when on assignment.

The water was at just the right temperature as he stepped beneath the pounding water and he breathed a sigh of relief as the grime and smell of the streets started to slide off of his body and down the plughole.

Marty reached forward and grabbed his shower gel, flipping the lid up and pouring a generous amount into his other hand. He scrubbed the gel into his skin and hair, smirking to himself that perhaps shower gel was not the best thing for his shaggy locks but never mind he thought, it is not like I have a girl to worry about not liking my locks.

After washing off the last of the shower gel Marty stayed under the still hot spray for a few minutes longer relishing the feel of the water as it pounded down on him and washed away not just the grime of the past few days but also the tension that had seemed to have found a resting place in his should blades.

He let his mind wander for a few moments as he stood beneath the spray but he knew he could not stay there much longer especially now he had another within his home to think of. Turning the switch off on his shower he let the water gradually drizzle to a halt before slightly shaking himself as though he was a wet dog, he grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the shower cubicle and stared to dry himself down. Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way to his bedroom.

XxX

Monty had spent the time that the human had been in the shower routing around in the mans closet, a number of items he had not liked and those items now littered the floor outside of the small closet. He was going to share his new home with that crap he thought to himself, a few items had intrigued him including a pair of old trainers that looked just right for chewing and he had settled down at the back of the closet in the darkest corner to begin gnawing on them.

A sound from the other room had him glancing up briefly and he scented the air, there was a new smell in his immediate vicinity, not a pleasant smell but not an unpleasant one either. He momentarily forgot the trainer he had been going to chew on and inched his way towards the open door of the closet. The human was back in the room, a towel wrapped around his hips and Monty could see that droplets of water on the humans bare skin of his shoulders and his hair was damp too.

He gave an undignified doggy snort and inched back towards the trainer, he had some serious chewing to do.

XxX

As Marty wandered back into his bedroom the smell of urine hit his nostrils again and he groaned as he realised that the smell of urine had not been coming from him but rather from somewhere in his bedroom and he realised that Monty must have marked his room somewhere, he had been warned of that by his friend but in his tired state he had forgotten.

Marty wandered cautiously around his room sniffing to see if he could detect where the smell was coming from and he groaned as soon as he reached his bed, the dog had left its mark on his bed. He couldn't believe for a second that the hound had peed on his bed but as he leaned a bit closer he realised with another groan that Monty had.

Grimacing he reached forward and pulled the urine soaked sheets and blanket off of his bed and deposited them in a heap on the floor, he reached down and heaved up his mattress intending to turn it over in the hope that the pee had not already travelled through the entire length of the it, rubbing a hand over the surface of the on the other side of the mattress he found that it was dry so that at least was one bonus.

He looked at the pile of urine sodden sheets and blankets on his floor and he had a thought, a rather evil thought, but a thought. He had been going to just dump them in his shower for the night but something one of his friends who was a supposed expert on dogs had told him one time, that in order to get a dog to understand that peeing on something was not the done thing that pushing the dogs nose into it was the thing to do, well Marty was not going to push Monty's nose into it, that was too cruel he thought and not only that Monty would probably bite him if he tried it.

Instead he gathered the dirty linen up and walked towards his closet where he knew Monty had dragged his bed after Marty had deposited it after carrying it in and dumped the dirty linen into Monty's bed. If the hound wanted to mark stuff like his sheets then he could sleep in it!

Grinning rather smugly Marty walked back to his shower, he was going to have to have another shower after carrying the offending linen. Monty starred out from beneath some clothes hanging at the back of the closet where he had been chewing on one of Marty's old trainers and slowly and cautiously approached his new bed to see what Marty had dropped into it. As he reached the bed, he caught a whiff of his own pee and snorted in disgust.

'Bloody human!' he thought.

* * *

A/N: Well that is for now, had tried to do more than my usual word count but do not think I did but I will try and get more chapters out in the next few weeks to make up for it and the long wait you have had to wait for this story to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favourite and followers, I would have sent you all messages to thank you all but have had a few problems with seeing the reviews, could see them on my emails but not on site and it took a while to sort out but thank you all. So lets get on with the story shall we?

Answers to some of the questions that were asked, yes Monty will get to meet the NCIS team but not till later in the story, as at the moment the story is set a few months before Deeks meet the team. There will be ups and downs and hopefully a little bit of humour!

* * *

Marty stretched and yawned upon awaking, he was a little stiff from sleeping on the couch, which was not as comfortable as his bed but it was comfortable enough, on the odd occasion that Marty had ended up falling asleep on it. When he had finished his second shower the night before, he had not even been tempted to even try and remake his bed so instead he had grabbed a spare blanket or two from his airing cupboard and spent the night on the not entirely comfortable couch.

For a moment, he just laid where he was, thinking of the chores he had to get done around his home, now he was home for a while. He had almost 3 weeks off before he was due to go back to work and another undercover assignment and he wanted to get everything done before he went back.

He continued to lay where he was savouring the moment, when a sudden crash from his bedroom had him shooting up off of the couch.

"MONTY!"

Marty yelled as he ran into his bedroom to see what had made the noise, half fearing what he would find once he had made it to his bedroom. His eyes went towards the open doors of his closet, searching for the dogs bed that had been partly pulled into it the night before, by the devious hound.

The bed was where it had been the night before with the urine sodden linen still in it, where Marty had deposited them the night before but there was no sign of Monty. Almost frantically Marty glanced around the room until his eyes came upon Monty, laying haphazardly upon his bed or rather the bare mattress of his bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Marty asked him somewhat irately but Monty ignored him.

xXx

Monty lay upon the mattress, he was completely at ease, it had been a long time since he had slept on something so comfortably. He sighed contentedly, wiggling around a little, his legs going all akimbo as he wiggled his butt deeper into the comfort of the bare mattress beneath him.

He heard Marty waking up in the other room but for the moment he ignored the semi-conscious human, he was not yet ready to get off this comfortable mattress, he had every intention of staying there for as long as he could.

Unknown to Monty, his wiggling about to get a more comfortable position had taken him a bit too close to Marty's bedside cabinet and one of his legs caught the lamp that was perched upon it.

CRASH!

Monty flinched as the lamp connected with the floor, and he heard Marty yell from the other room but instead of jumping off of the bed, he wiggled about even more on the mattress to get comfortable some more, as the sound of running footsteps outside the room came closer.

He was much too comfortable to get of this bed and nothing sort of a miracle, would at that moment get him off!

xXx

Marty stared at Monty, who still lay contented and totally unbothered by his presence upon his bare bed. The hound had ignored him and he could not believe it, the cheeky bugger was on his bed and he looked like he was not going to get off any time soon.

"Oy, get off my bed hound!" he told him again.

Monty's tail started to wag slowly, thumping up and down on the mattress beneath him. He was not getting off the bed.

Marty glared at him from the doorway, getting more annoyed with the mangy mutt on his bed.

"That is not your bed, that is my bed. Your bed is the one on the floor in the closet." Marty spluttered as he pointed his finger in the direction of the closet.

Again Monty ignored him and continued to half snooze on his bed, his tongue now lolling out of his mouth as he sighed with continued contentment.

"I said get off my bed Monty!" Marty glared at him, "You are not staying on my bed so get off."

Monty moved his head and looked lazily at him, the look in his eyes was one of, 'Oh yeah, come and make me!'

Marty took a step towards his bed and the stubborn hound but he stopped as a low noise was heard and he stared in the direction that the noise came from, a look of disgust appearing on his face as an appalling smell suddenly hit his nostrils.

He slapped a hand over his mouth and nose, as he started to gag, his face starting to turn green at the sheer disgusting smell coming from his bed.

"Did you just fart, hound? My God what have you been eating?"

Marty gasped as he backed quickly out of the room, coughing at the awful smell that reminded him of rotten eggs mixed with what could only be described as really bad drains. The smell seemed to have a life of its own, following him, as he made his way through his apartment towards the front door, flinging the door open as he staggered out and not stopping till he was on his doorstep.

Monty meanwhile continued to lay upon Marty's bed, a big canine grin on his face and another contented sigh came out of his mouth.

He had won this round!

* * *

A/N: Short chapter this time but more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am going to jump forward a few days in this story line as I have a feeling if I don't no more will get written!

Plus this will only be a small chapter I am afraid, a bit of a filler chapter till I can get the next one written, the next one will be where Marty meets the team from NCIS.

* * *

The surf was up and Marty was enjoying his time at the beach in what felt like a life time. He obviously had not been able to do any surfing, while he had been undercover and then he had immediately gone and got Monty from the pound. Which meant for the few days after he had returned home, he had not been able to get to the beach but rather he had spent those few days getting to know his new house mate and that house mates quirks, of which there seemed to be a few.

Monty, he had discovered liked to chew things, the irascible hound had already gone through at least two pairs of trainers, one was an old pair which Marty had not minded about about but the others he had only had for a few months, and he had not yet broken them into just that comfortable feeling that trainers get, when they have been worn for just the right amount of time for them to become moulded to the shape of the wearers feet.

So far, casualties to date of Monty's need to chew were besides the two pairs of trainers, the wallet containing his police badge which thankfully he had been able to retrieve it from the hound with hardly any damage to it, mind you, there had been a bit of damage to Marty when he had tried to remove it from Monty's jaws. Three books had been chewed also, their pieces scattered around his home and a good portion of them had gone through the hounds stomach only to be returned a day or two later, no longer looking like the pristine pages of a book that they had once been.

Marty had since the arrival of Monty the chewing machine, as he had become to think of the hound, learned in the short time that Monty had been with him to put up high or preferably lock away anything that he did not want chewed. This thought had become absolute after he had caught Monty about to chew upon his precious surf board.

That would not have been a good thing, in fact it might have been the breaking point he mused to himself and the hound would have found himself on the way to a new home or back to the pound, in fact it had been a close call.

However, Monty the chewing monster was still in his life and his home though at the moment he was currently yapping happily as he chased a seagull or two on the shore.

Marty closed his eyes briefly as he felt the waves beneath him lull him into a degree of bliss and he felt the slight breeze slid over his skin as he enjoyed just a few moments of total freedom. He felt so good to be at the beach, riding the waves and appreciating every thing around him. He felt as though,finally there was peace in his life, peace and tranquillity despite the mishaps and chaos f the last few days.

Suddenly he heard a piercing indignant scream from the shore and he opened his eyes to see a young lady on the shore screaming, her arms covering her chest as she tried to cover her modesty. Someone had stolen from what he could see, her bikini top and he grinned briefly at her predicament, though only for a few seconds as the sight of Monty racing up the shoreline a little distance from her, caught Marty's eyes or rather the strip of what looked suspiciously like material that dangled from the hounds mouth.

Marty groaned, of course it had be Monty.

He leaned forward on his boards and started paddling for the shore, to apologise to the young lady and to deal with his annoying house mate!


	7. Chapter 7

Marty paused for a moment from pounding of the punchbag in front of him, he glanced around the gym where he was currently working out in, his latest undercover assignment and he thought about Monty and wondered how he was getting on with Jennifer and her kids. He grinned briefly to himself, as he thought back to the day he had met Jennifer, she had been the young woman who Monty had decided to relive of her bikini top.

That had been a day he did not think Jennifer would ever forget, even though the memorable meeting between the two of them due to Monty deciding that the top of her bikini would make an interesting item to add to his growing collection of chew toys.

She certainly had not thought a simple afternoon spent at the beach would result in her having to be rescued due to the attraction of her clothing for the mangy mutt that Marty had come to love and one which Jennifer, and her two young daughters had also come to love over the last few months, hence why Marty had been comfortable leaving Monty with her for the duration of this assignment.

Monty in return it seemed absolutely adored Jennifer and her twin daughters, Sydney and Ellie. In fact when Marty had been due to leave the hound had barely noticed him go, as he was playing with the twins who had squealed in delight when they had seen their four legged friend enter their mothers apartment with Marty.

It had been two months since he had left Monty with them but he had checked in with Jennifer on a couple of occasions to make sure that Monty was fine and had been told that he was just dandy, except for annoying their neighbours cat the day before which had resulted in him getting swiped across the nose, by said cat.

The sound of someone hitting the ground brought Marty back to reality and he glanced over to the ring on his right to see one of the other patrons kissing the floor of the ring as he took a right uppercut to the jaw.

He glanced around to see what the rest of the men in the gym were doing, several of them were moving over to the one they called Victor Jenklo or Sarge, he noticed that there was a woman, a brunette standing with him and he wondered briefly who she was as he made his way over to where they were standing in a semi circle in front of her.

XxX

Monty snorted in canine joy at the sight of the treat that Jennifer's daughter had for him, he enjoyed the time he spent here while Marty was off doing whatever it was he was off doing. When Marty had first left him here for a few days he was certain at first that it had been because he had done something wrong, like him trying to eat the big wooden thing that had just been leaning haphazardly against the wall. It had looked tempting and he had just about to take a bite out of it when Marty had spotted at him and yelled at him for it.

The only other time that Marty had yelled at him for chewing was when he had tried to eat a leathery object that had a shiny metal thing inside it, it had seemed familiar to him and he remembered that his old partner had had one just like it.

"Here you are Monty."

A little child's voice brought him out of his doggy musing and he saw Ellie, Jennifer's youngest holding out another doggy chew for him. An excited and pleased look on her face because she loved feeding Monty doggy treats although it was generally her older sister by twenty minutes Sydney who got to feed their irascible four legged friend.

'Oh yes,' he thought, 'This was the life'.

As he lovingly received another doggy treat from a little angel that was fast becoming one of his best human friends.

XxX

Marty placed the key into the front door pushing the door forward as the lock with the key in it clicked open. He couldn't believe that this case looked like it was going no where and quite possibly down the pan, if he could not get anything else on the men at the gym, his one chance of getting concrete was with Daniel Zuna but that had ended when the former marine had dropped down dead in a dark dirty back alley.

His thoughts returned to the gym and the brunette Tracy who had turned up saying she was Daniels girl, like he believed that. Danny had lots of girls and this Tracy was just one of many, no different and no better than the other girls that Danny had chased but there was something abut this one, that he just could not put his finger on, something different.

As he stepped into the room he became aware of the noise of something clicking and he saw another body in the room, he reached back the fingers of his hand ghosting of the cold metal of his Beretta just as he recognised the lithe brunette from the gym.

"What are you doing here and more importantly how did you get in here?" he asked.

The woman Tracy jumped up and away from the laptop which she had previously been looking through both at the sound of the door opening, and his voice looked at him somewhat nervously, unsure what he was doing here.

"Oh I was looking for some pictures that Danny took of me, private pictures, you know the type," she told him.

"What sort of private, the ones with you and Danny watching the sunset or the ones that pass as x-rated?" Marty replied.

Marty wandered around the room, glancing down at the laptop as he passed and moved on towards the kitchen, the back window was open and he was sure that had been closed when he had left that morning. He walked towards it, reaching forward and closing the window re-locking the window, giving a swift glance outside before turning back to the other room and the woman he was sure was lying about why she was there.

"So why don't start again lady, like why you are really here?"

"I told you why I am here, looking for photographs that Daniel took of me."

"Oh really, only I do not believe lady, Daniel spoke of a girl but he said her name was Kate and she was blonde, so how about you try again in telling me why you are here and try the truth because my patients is running out lady."

Bang bang!

The sound of someone knocking loudly on the door distracted them both and Marty moved to the front door at the same time keeping his eyes on Tracy, he yanked the door open to find some non descriptive guy standing on the porch wearing a red jacket.

"Someone call a cab?" the guy asked.

"That would be me," Tracy said as she slipped by him and headed towards the taxi, the driver opening the door and waiting while she slipped into the back seat.

Marty watched from the open door as the cab carrying Tracy drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Marty was stretching, warming up before the fight which was going to take place in a little while, he had to win this fight, he had to beat the wannabe that had come in a few days before claiming to be looking for a place to train.

He felt and heard a click in his neck as he rotated his neck and he grimaced for a moment as pain radiated through his neck and down his back, he had sprained something in his neck a few days before but the importance of this fight for this case, meant he had not been able to get it treated properly.

Grabbing a heat pack he put it for a few moments against the side of his neck hoping that whichever muscle that had been sprained would hold out till the end of the fight and allow him to win, he knew he should probably use an ice pack rather than a heat one but he felt cold enough at the moment without the added cold of that.

The noise outside the changing rooms in the club told him there was quite a lot of people here tonight for this fight and he felt the vibration of a multitude of people going through him and the adrenaline beginning to kick in, as he heard someone bang on the door and call his name.

It was time!

XxX

Monty stretched out on the old duvet that had been given to him to sleep on whenever he came to Jennifer and her girls for a stop over while Marty as off doing whatever it was he did, he loved coming here but he did miss his scruffy human.

He could hear the smaller humans in this household playing in the yard outside at the back of their ground floor apartment, their mother humming away in the kitchen, getting their supper ready. The aroma of burgers cooking filled the apartment and Marty felt saliva fill his mouth as he sniffed their gorgeous smell.

A slight noise at the front of the apartment building caught his ears and he strained to hear what it was, a footstep, hesitant, as though whoever it was did not want the occupants inside their apartments to know of its presence.

Monty stood, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he spotted a shadow moving past the window, the shadow was larger than the two girls and immediately Monty raised his hackles and growled.

XxX

It had not taken long for the interloper to beat the crap out of Marty despite the fact that he had fought as hard as he could. However all of his training had been useless against the big guy, a number of times he had slammed to the floor of the cage, the other continuously telling him to stay down but Marty was not going to listen to him, this interloper who had no right coming in off the street and taking his hard fought for place at the gym and possibly on the team.

Marty had come to just as someone, the referee he thought it was had placed a hand at his throat to make sure he was still breathing, his head was wringing but even he heard the disheartening.

"You're Out!"

The referee pumped his hand into the air declaring the interloper the winner.

As he staggered to his feet and all but fell out of the cage, he could see people congratulating the other and the smug look on the face of the one who had just beaten him and put his case in jeopardy, he had to find a way back in, or his Lieutenant was going to kill him if he didn't!

XxX

Jennifer was in the kitchen when she heard Monty growl from the area where she had placed his duvet on the floor and glancing over she saw his fur was standing on end on the back of his neck and he was staring at the door growling.

"What is it Monty? There a cat or something out there?"

She stood up and started towards the door and as she did so, she heard her eldest daughter scream from outside.

XxX

Marty leaned against the wall of the cell, he was tired, so damn tired. It had been a long case not just a long day but with luck and his hard work and stubbornness this case might be over in just a few days, at most a week.

At least he got the interloper out of the way now, he knew it would be a few hours before his boss, Bates came to bail him but at least now he no longer had the added complication of this joker getting in the way of his case.

"HEY!"

Talk of the devil, the guy couldn't leave him alone could he.

"What's your problem?"

Marty closed his eyes trying to ignore the one in the other cell, he really did not want to listen to the bloke right now and tried to block him out.

He stretched his neck again and winced as another spasm went through it, he definitely needed to get his neck sorted out or else he was going to be in serious trouble. Marty smiled as he thought about Jennifer perhaps she could give him a neck rub or something when he finally finished this case.

The clanging of a door somewhere down the hall caught his attention and the duty officer came into sight, smirking as he caught site of Marty in the cell. Marty ignored him, he knew the officer and didn't much like him, he got a bad vibe off of him.

He walked towards the cells that held the two of them and opened Sam's cell, Marty heard him telling him that he had been sprung. Typical, thought Marty, but at least he wouldn't have to listen to him whining in the other cell and would have some peace and quiet, so he closed his eyes intending to get some shut eye.

The sound of the key in the lock to Marty's cell alerted him to the fact that he too was being sprung, he opened his eyes, cautiously watching the officer whose smirk had got wider as he opened the door and motioned to him to leave too.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You've both been sprung," the officer told him.

He nodded his head back in the direction of the hallway and the two men saw a diminutive little old lady, who stood there watching the two men as they stood in front of their previous temporary lodgings, looking at each other.

"What is this?" Sam asked. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, I second that," Marty said.

Hetty waited a moment before speaking, turning her body slightly she looked at Sam first and then she turned back and looked at Marty.

"NCIS Agent Sam Hanna," she raised her hand, palm upwards and pointed it towards Marty, "meet LAPD Detective Marty Deeks."

The two men just stared at each other and Hetty.


End file.
